New Horizon
by AlexandraChronicals
Summary: Alexandra has just learned of her vampiristic heritage. The Society is already taking hold of her life and making her their newest puppet. Alex knows someone is bound to take a stand against The Society.


I looked out towards the horizon. Just the little essence of sun made my skin crawl and my stomach uneasy. I knew right then that if I didn't get inside my home I'd disintegrate. Only one problem, I was four miles away, and with my just becoming a vampire, my legs could only carry me so fast.

Quickly I ducked into the first dilapidated building I saw. Which was an old burned down building. The windows had been boarded closed but the door left open. Which of course made no sense. It didn't matter to me however. I'd been graced with the shelter.

Inside is smelled strongly of tar and sandpaper. It was black and moldy. Even though the smell was horrible and the place looked like a shit storage building, I would live here. Sure it could use a little bit of interior decorating. Hey! That's what I'm good at too.

As I walked around the house looking for a nice place to sleep I wondered to myself how I let myself get into this mess. I mean I was born into a family of vampires. They raised me, and they reminded me every day for the past year how much longer until I became one. Midnight today I walked out my front door subconsciously. The first act of being a vampire. I walked for four miles before I found a street bum.

The bum's blood's heat radiated from him. It smelled so good. I couldn't help myself. I pounced onto him and sank my new fangs into his neck. Slowly the blood splashed into my mouth. At first I only tasted rust, but then the sweet, warm taste exploded into my mouth. Immediately I began to drink. I drank until there was not much left in him. I licked the wound one last time. Then I dropped him.

It wasn't until I stepped back and my vision cleared that I realized what I had done. I couldn't look at it. I ran across the street to the park., found a tall oak tree, sat under it, and began to cry. I had basically just killed that poor person! I was a monster! I could not believe myself.

Just thinking about what happened made me fall to my knees. It was good though. I fell on a nice soft pallet. It was there that I chose to stay. I slowly leaned back into a lying position. I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

"Alexandra! Where are you? My love! Alexandra, please answer me."

Mason? Was that Mason? I got up very disoriented and ran into the wall. I stood still for a minute before my eyes focused. It was the middle of the day. Why was I in a field? Why was I not burning?

"Alexandra?" Mason asked. He wasn't standing far anymore.

I ran for him. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I met him. His strong arms instinctively wrapped around my waist.

"Mason, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" my questions came out barely as whispers.

"Alexandra, you're alive. You are in a dream. I know how you became a vamp last night. Then I realized it was day time. I had to come to you in a dream. I had to know that you are okay. I heard you weren't home."

I was dreaming. How was it possible. It all felt so real. Wait, did he say come to me in my dreams? What in the world. I didn't really care though. I pulled back just enough so that I could kiss him lightly. He kissed back a little hard. I didn't mind. Then everything disappeared.

Everything was black for the next few hours. When I woke up that night I felt better than ever. My sight was very good. I felt strong and like nobody could hurt me. I stood up and sniffed the air. I walked outside of that shabby, poor excuse of a home. I turned the way to my house and ran. I was fast. Faster than I had been ever before in my life.

When I got home Mason was there. He hugged me then got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. I could tell my expression was full of joy and shock. He opened the box and inside was a shiny, silver, promise ring.

"Ally, I love you. I want to be with you forever. Do you wish the same?"

"Yes. Yes I do Mase!" he took the ring out of the box as I spoke and placed it on my finger.

Finally. He came to his senses. I was so happy. That is when I realized my mother, father, and two brothers standing there smiling and teary eyed. My mom was having a freaking water works show.

Dilan came over and gave me a hug, "I never thought he'd do it little sis. Looks like he did though."

I smiled. I never thought Mase would do it either. I was always sort of worried that he never would. Because that would mean I had wasted my whole life on him. Now that he has though, I know what to look forward to.

The only bad thing is that The Society doesn't exactly approve of "promise rings." The only rings they allow are engagement and wedding rings, or a simple, fashionable, meaningless ring.

Oh, The Society. The Society is the only known group of highly trained vampires, werewolves, and mixed breeds. The wolves are usually known for being guards for the palace of the Inner Circle. Mix breeds are usually wolves and vampires combined. They are used to guard the richer families or do chores for them. Vampires, however, run The Society. There is only one reason a vampire would no longer be recognizable as a high member of The Society. That reason is they left it and went to be a nomad, which is a huge taboo.


End file.
